Various portable cable tensioning devices are now commercially available. One such device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,342. This device includes a frame, a cable-winding drum, a ratchet wheel at one side of the drum, and a crank or handle. Toothed driving and holding pawls are employed to selectively engage the ratchet wheel and cause the latter to turn as the handle is reciprocated. The device is manufactured by a process involving the assembly of a large variety of separately manufactured parts. Because the ratchet wheel is at one side of the drum, operation of the device under heavy loads may tend to twist or otherwise distort the device.